Stars
by Miss Seaweed Girl
Summary: Embora estivesse fora do inferno, daquele lugar que ele nem ao menos se atreveria a pronunciar o nome outra vez - "Palavras tem poder!" -, sentia-se impotente psicologicamente e quebrado. Jamais seria o mesmo.


Estrelas.

A voz distante de uma professora das dezenas que passaram em sua vida parecia um sopro suave em sua mente, sussurrando definições, algo como "esfera plasmática de corpo luminoso, liberando grandes quantidades de energia durante toda a sua vida."

Achava difícil ver o sentido naquela definição, pelo menos de onde estava. Prostrado na proa do magnífico navio construído por Leo Valdez, o pródigo filho de Hefesto, Percy pensava em mil definições para as estrelas, descartando facilmente o que era cientificamente aceitável.

Estrelas. Zöe Nightshade. Ártemis.

Recostou o olhar na enorme Lua, brilhante e pomposa no céu limpo, espaçando sua luz para todos os lados. Caçadoras. Thalia.

Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Sally. Paul. Tyson. Grover. Família. Nova York.

Lar.

Bob.

Estrelas. Tinha que admitir que elas são lindas, ainda mais longe da civilização e sua poluição. O sentido de esperança e força que a perda de Zöe Nighshade um dia deu a elas pareceu sumir gradativamente ao momento que a tristeza e o vazio tomavam o seu lugar.

Estrelas.

Bob.

Devia se sentir aliviado, devia se sentir grato, devia se sentir _vivo_. Porém se sentia completamente o oposto. O gosto de derrota ainda amargava em sua boca, mas não era uma derrota física. Embora estivesse fora do inferno, daquele lugar que ele nem ao menos se atreveria a pronunciar o nome outra vez - _"Palavras tem poder!" -, _sentia-se impotente psicologicamente e quebrado.

Jamais seria o mesmo.

Jamais _seriam os mesmos._ Os três. A filha de Atena, o filho de Poseidon e o filho de Hades.

Abaixou a cabeça deixando os horrores tomarem conta. Eram lapsos que duravam míseros segundos, mas pareciam eternidades. Temia perder de vez a noção do que é real e o que não é. Afundou os dedos na madeira resistente e tantas vezes abatida dos inúmeros ataques que sofrera nessa viagem interminável, e a cabeça de dragão - de forma incrível -, soltou faíscas numa tentativa bizarra de chamar o seu nome, o que o puxou de volta do momentâneo lívido terror.

Soltou o ar que nem ao menos se deu conta de que estava prendendo. As pontas dos seus dedos das mãos doíam tamanha a força com que se segurou na madeira da proa. Tremia. E não era de frio.

Estava exausto.

A noite estava agradável, contrariando o seu estado de espírito. Nenhum ataque, nada. Era a calmaria que precedia a tempestade. Tinha a certeza de algo nada bom iria acontecer, mas não essa noite. Talvez amanhã no turno de Frank, quem sabe.

Hazel. Piper. Nico. Leo. Jason. Frank. Tudo mudou. O clima mudou. De semi-deuses adolescentes partindo para uma importante missão, eles se transformaram em adultos, amadureceram precocemente. Perderam anos de vida em questão de meses.

Particularmente, para ele, a situação era familiar.

Era injusto. Era cruel.

Era _necessário_. _É _necessário.

O cheiro da brisa do mar invadiu suas narinas acalmando seus temores. As vantagens de ser filho do deus do Mar, pensou. Permitiu uns segundos de relaxamento, concentrando-se no odor aprazível até ser atordoado por um familiar timbre agudo vindo do interior do navio.

_Annabeth_.

Disparou entre os corredores enquanto a caneta ganhava a estruturada forma de espada, mas não precisaria usá-la, a menos que Anaklusmos tivesse um poder oculto de aniquilar pesadelos. Os rapazes, ainda assustados com toda a comoção se aglomeravam ao redor da porta, enquanto ele costurava entre eles e se deparava com uma cena que fez o seu coração se comprimir pelo menos duas vezes o seu tamanho.

Piper estava ajoelhada ao lado da cama sussurrando palavras calmas para uma Annabeth abraçada com os próprios joelhos, encolhida no canto do colchão completamente assustada e frágil. Era nítido que a filha de Afrodite fazia uso do seu dom a fim de ajudar a amiga e ele foi imensamente grato por isso, fez questão de deixar isso bem claro quando trocaram olhares. Hazel foi eficiente ao dispersar os meninos, outro ato pelo qual ele ficou eternamente agradecido, deixando assim o quarto vazio com apenas a presença de Piper, ele e Annabeth.

Ao chegar mais perto, ele conseguiu distinguir algumas coisas que a filha de Atena falava aleatoriamente, entre elas estava a frase "_Eu sinto muito, Bob."_ Piper se afastou deixando o controle da situação nas mãos do filho do deus do Mar. Ouviu a porta bater atrás dele e então sibilou o nome dela de forma suave e doce, o mesmo tom que usava quando trocavam telefonemas meses atrás, no início do relacionamento, com a certeza de que do outro lado da linha ela estaria sorrindo, sentindo-se segura e feliz.

- P-Perc-y... - soluçou erguendo a cabeça e encontrando o seu olhar.

Percy se forçou a engolir a própria vontade de chorar, pois sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo e era excruciante ao modo que sufocava, dilacerava qualquer sentimento bom que ainda restava. Era como se eles tivessem saído e deixando suas almas lá, uma vez que o vazio era gigante. Estava familiarizado com os pesadelos, adaptando-se a eles ao ponto de acordar no momento certo antes que eles se tornassem horrendos demais para suportar.

Mas Annabeth, acostumada a levar uma vida onde gostava de estar no controle, com planos Bs, Cs Ds na manga, estava completamente despreparada para os horrores que enfrentaram, o que fazia de Percy o seu porto-seguro, sua conexão com a realidade, sua certeza de que estava viva, de que estavam _vivos._

Tinham dias bons e ruins. E tinham aqueles dias insuportáveis. Hoje prometia ser um desses. Um dia insuportável se caracterizava pela escolha de ficarem sozinhos, isolados juntos no estábulo, em silêncio.

- Eu estou aqui. - falou com a voz mais firme que conseguiu montar. - Estamos aqui. Juntos.

- N-Não me de-deixa soz-zinha. - Annabeth implorou chorosa enquanto se aninhava nos braços seguros de Percy.

- Nunca. Estamos nisso juntos, Wise Girl. - ele a tranquilizou.

Eles se acomodaram na estreita cama de solteiro, a jovem filha de Atena protegida pelos braços marcados de cicatrizes do namorado enquanto este acariciava suas madeixas louras, acalmando-a, expulsando pouco a pouco o terror que se instalara nela até senti-la se entregar ao sono, dessa vez um sono tranquilo, sem pesadelos, sem os horrores do Tártaro.

- Eu também te amo.

Sussurrou de volta expressando o que há tanto tempo tinha provado com ações. Eles eram assim, ela a cabeça pensante, a esperta, a que sabia contornar uma situação com palavras que implicavam ações, enquanto ele era o impulsivo, o que agia, o que sabia expressar palavras através de atos.

De alguma forma eles se completavam. Apesar de todos os contras que o futuro reservava e da incerteza de que seriam capazes de deixarem a devastação para trás algum dia, Percy sabia que eles ficariam bem enquanto estivessem juntos.

E era isso que os impulsionava a continuar, afinal de contas, sacrifícios são feitos para serem validos a pena no final.


End file.
